Daffodil
by eclairecl
Summary: Even the flowers know better.


Daffodil.

The sound of the bell rang through the room. Someone's coming. I looked to the source of voice, I saw a little girl running towards me. In her hands, lots of flowers were being held tightly. A big smile played on her lips. Her blonde hair, which is the same color as mine, is bouncing on her shoulder.

"Sis! Sis! Look what I've just found! I got lots and lots of flowers!" she said while giggling, "But I don't know this one. What is this?" she looked at me curiously while holding a flower.

_Daffodil._

It flashed back to my mind, the time when we first met.

That time, the sky was turning from orange to a darker orange. I sat alone on a cold bench, thinking of unimportant things. Suddenly someone came, sitting next to me. That time, I thought he was just someone I don't know.

"You're alone?" he asked. At first, I ignored him because I don't know whether he's talking to me or to someone else. He poked me, and asked me once again.

"Oh, I thought you were talking to someone else," I replied slowly, wandering if I ever met this guy. I stared at him curiously and decided to ask him the question. "Emm… Sorry, have we ever met?" That guy smiled and replied, "Hmm," he tried to remember, "I don't think so. What are you doing here alone? At night nonetheless."

'Night?' I thought. I, now, realized that the sky has turned completely black and the stars were starting to show up. Time flies. "Oh, it's night already, huh?" That guy laughed at my reaction. "You've been here for a long time and you just realize that?"

"Yes…" I replied shortly, still thinking why he talked to me so randomly. I tried to ask that question to him, but before the words were out of my mouth, I heard his voice.

"I'm guessing that you're confused why on earth a stranger like me is talking to you. Am I right?" I nodded slowly, shocked by how accurate his words are. He smiled again and said," I don't really know it myself. At first, I thought you were waiting for someone, but after so long, no one comes. So I assumed that you're not waiting for anyone and decided to talk to you." I nodded once more, a sign that I understand what he's saying. Maybe this guy is really friendly, that's why he's talking to me right now.

Silence filled the park; suddenly a small voice was heard. "…And you kinda reminded me of my old self." I stared at him confusedly. Another smile was shown, and then he said, "It's night already. Let's go home."

My confusion grew bigger. "Wait, do you even know where my house is?"

"No, of course. But it just doesn't seem right, leaving a girl on a park alone at night. Just show the way, I will accompany you." I tried to shake my head, "It's okay, my house is near this park as well."

I started to follow him. "But don't get your hopes up. We're walking home okay? I haven't drive," he said while laughing.

"Not expecting either, I don't even think you can drive," I teased him.

He faked a pout. "You're so mean, I can drive! I just haven't got the car," he replied proudly.

"Yeah, whatever you say," I smiled.

"Lead the way, captain!"

_A new beginning. Daffodil._

"Daffodil," I replied softly, still wandering why that scene replayed on my mind once more. I thought I've forgotten about it already- No. In the back of my mind, I knew well that I never once forgotten that scene. I've tried to, and failed miserably.

I saw the girl in front of me, still smiling widely, not knowing what just happened. "I know this one! This is a rose, right?" she showed me another flower. I saw the flower on her hand, and nodded.

_Yellow Rose._

It's been about 2 years since that meeting. I still don't know why I can talk easily to a stranger I've just met. Maybe I feel comfortable with him. Or maybe I found myself in him. That night, on our way home, we introduce ourselves properly and started to tell each other some of our life stories. When we arrived at my house, he said that his house was exactly 3 houses away from mine. Since then, we're getting closer.

"Happy birthday!" he said while blowing a birthday whistle that sounded really loud on my ears.

A smile crept to my face. "Thanks, where's the present?"

"Who wants to give you a present?" he said teasingly.

I punched his arm slowly. "You're such an evil. You should always give a birthday girl presents."

He laughed while rubbing his punched arm. "I'm kidding. A birthday girl shouldn't be angry, though."

"It's your fault," I pouted.

"Ah, let's eat already. I'm hungry," he said, tugging my hand.

I smiled again, and teased him. "Let's go! You're paying right?"

"Eh?! The birthday girl should pay!" he seemed panic.

I laughed at his reaction. "I know, I know, I was just kidding. Where do you want to eat?" I asked, even though I know what his answer would be.

"Really? You'll pay for real? Let's eat at Gaikoz Café, I missed my daily dose of cherry pie!"

Another smile crept to my face, he answered as he always did. "I'll pay, for real! C'mon!"

"You're so nice! You're really the best!"

"Ah, you're just saying that whenever I pay our meal." We both laughed.

"Let me get the car first," he said while heading to his new car, which is given by his parents on his 17th birthday last year.

_Friendship. Yellow Rose._

"Sis?" my sister's voice brought me back.

"Eh, sorry. What happened?"

"There're still a lot of flowers, but mom is calling me to take a bath," she gave all the flowers to me, "so here's for you! Tell me the names when I got back!"

I nodded. My eyes found a glimpse of flower hidden in those bunches.

_Gardenia._

"Congratulations! You're accepted to the Eryuell University, right? Let's go and eat, you'll pay, right?" his voice was heard through the telephone speaker.

"Food is all you think about! How about you? Have you been accepted to the Silver Cross University?" The thought that has been bothering me these few weeks came back. If he's accepted, then he would…

"Of course! That's why we should have our last feast before we separate!"

Separate. Not a word I wanted to hear right now. The word has been on my head for days and it's finally out from his mouth. I pressed all of my disappointment and tried to sound happy.

"Oh… congratulations, then." I said slowly. Even though I've tried to sound cheerful, I couldn't.

As if realizing the change of tone, he replied, "What's wrong? Hmm, okay, if you're that dejected on paying, I'll pay this time. How's that?"

But sadly, he didn't know the real reason.

I replied, "Hmm, good enough. When will we go?"

"How about now, I crave for another cherry pie," he said.

I smiled, "Ah, cherry pie. When will you get bored already?"

"Ah, don't comment. I pay for it anyway. I'll pick you up in a few minutes," he laughed.

"Kay," I pressed the red button, ending the conversation.

Sighing, since when has these feelings appeared? I don't even know. What I know is, I really don't want to be separated from him.

_Liking secretly. Gardenia._

I picked the flowers, not able to cope with the flashbacks they brought to my head. I tried to put it to the basket on the table, but then two flowers fluttered to the floor.

_Absinth and Forget-Me-Not._

"Are you done?" I asked him from the front of his room.

He shouted from the inside, "Almost!"

A month past so fast, today's the day. The parting day.

"Here they are!" he said while pushing the boxes with his legs.

I saw his room from the opened door; empty. It is almost like what I feel right now.

"You always procrastinate. You're going this night but you pack your things now, it's a bad habit you know?"

He smiled. "Why should I be excited for leaving, I can't see you again that way."

He should know how I hope what he's saying is truly what he felt.

"You're really going to stay there for a long time?" I asked slowly.

"I think so."

"Oh," I replied, "when will you be back?"

His expression changed. "I don't know."

Three words, yet it meant a lot. From the way he said it, I don't even think he'll be back. I tried to be happy; it's his dream -going to Silver Cross University- after all.

"Be back soon, okay?" I pleaded.

He nodded without saying anything.

I tried to end the topic. "Go change, you'll leave soon, right? Later I will post these boxes to Ellia."

"I know I can always rely on you," he laughed.

_Part ways and memories. Absinth and Forget-Me-Not._

Since that day, we rarely contact each other, due to our activities and distance. It's really hard to keep on touch when it's night time here in Bermesiah and morning there in Ellia.

8 years has passed since then and not once he ever visited Bermesiah.

The sound of the bell rang once more and immediately snapped me from my thoughts.

"Emm, sorry to interrupt..?"

That voice.

"Don't be like that, I haven't met you for so long and that's how you greeted me?"

I averted my eyes to where the sound is.

He spoke once again while smiling, "Hi?"

Tears were starting to flow from the corner of my eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry…"

I just nodded. "That's okay. I'm glad you're back."

Silence filled the room. Not a pleasant one.

"Emm… If you want to visit me, just go as always. It's your second home anyway," he seemed uncomfortable.

Should I tell him how I feel? It's been too long for me to keep it as a secret.

"And I wanted to introduce you to Arme, the girl I met there," he seemed really happy saying the name.

"See you!" he said while leaving.

I nodded without saying anything. Now I understand. I should have known.

The flower fluttered once more, this time, it brought another meaning.

_Unrequited love. Daffodil._

* * *

_n.b. : Hi! :) So glad to be back on the fanfiction community! This is my first story for my favorite GrandChase pairing, LirexLass. Haha! Review and comment! Let me improve. I'll write more when I got the time. :D btw, the cover pic is taken from zerochan, credits to the creator. (a.k.a. not mine)_


End file.
